swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Y'Sadian Royalty
The Fiore Royal crest of Y'Sad dates back 10 Generations. The First Fiore King to ascend to the throne was El'kar I Fiore. Since then there has always been a male heir to take the throne. The current King is Elias Fiore. 'The Royal Family' His Royal Majesty and his Queen King Elias Fiore reigns over Y'Sad and its subjects. He had ruled since his father's death at the hands of his own brother Setheran Fiore almost 30 years ago. He rules with his Queen Leentje by his side whom he had to chase down after she spurned his advances for almost one year until he literally had to sweep her off her feet. They love one another dearly. The Black Sheep Identical twin brother of the King, born only a few minutes after him with black wings, Setheran was swept away and given to those who would discreetly raise under an un him on another planet because their father did not want any rivalry for the throne. What no one knew was that his adoptive parents were extremely abusive. When he found out his true parentenge, Setheran came and killed Ithiel III , leaving Elias the crown Prince now the ruler of Y'Sad. He then left with the last known dancer of Y'Sad, Ilisia Valorous. The Little Brother Methias Fiore, the heretic, the Jedi, was the little brother. He ran away from Y'Sad faking his own death to become a Jedi on Dantooine where he met his beloved wife and Mahalla Princess Adrianna Fiore. Also a Jedi. He was found to be alive by his long time friend Lord Dareth and it was revealed then that Methias had taken a wingless one as his Mahalla. He was the first Y'Sadian to ever bring home an offworder and claim them as their Mahalla. It took a long time for them to accept her as one of their own. The Children The King and Queen's children The Crown Prince Namric Fiore had his problems before he was even born. His mother Leentje was almost killed at the hands of Sith Master Ket Limelight while pregnant with the Crown Prince and he was almost lost in the room. Thanks to the doctors on Y'Sad , they were able to save him. One day he will take the reigns after his father passes away as the King of Y'Sad. The Middle Child Yes, she is beautiful and she knows it. Sienne Fiore is a very spoiled rotten little Princess. It is an unfortunate thing, However being that they are Royalty, there is always one in every bunch. Perhaps it is because she is the middle child and feels it is all owed to her. The Twins The firstborn Kyle Fiore was taken from the King and Queen by Jezebella Shadana when she was born, and being under such heavy sedation, The Queen knew nothing about her daughter. Kyle was raised in an orphanage on Y'Sad, but her identity kept secret. Aaralyn Fiore had the privilege to grow up under the love and tender care of her parents. The Genetically engineered one Jezebella Shadana genetically engineered Serithia with Elias' DNA and allowed Elias to find his blind daughter after she became a teenager. It is not known exactly why she did what she did; however Jezebella has been plaguing the family for years. Being that she is biologically Elias' daughter she lives with them. The Bastard Son Another genetically engineered child though this one of the Force, Queen Leentje Fiore was forced to carry and give birth to Kai Monteverdi . The "father" of this child is Sith Lord Cameron Centurion. His Majesty is raising this child as one of Monteverdi children to hide him from the Sith Lord. The Son of the Black Sheep Yes indeed Prince Setheran and Illisia do have a son which was born with a set of wings just as the Crown Prince Namric Fiore. So if something does happen to the Crown Prince, Arikos D'Fiori would be next in line for the throne of Y'Sad. His father chose to name his son D'Fiori why? Because he is the black sheep of the family. The Prince's and The Wingless One's Children The Triplets Born on Dantooine on their mother's ship The Tide to their mother and father during a Sith vs. Jedi war, the triplets are the first of 7 children born and or adopted to Prince Methias and and his wife Princess Adrianna. Deidre being the first and oldest of the three. Next came Yaran . Both beautiful winged princesses of Y'Sad. Their little brother Ceryni, however was a surprise seeing that they were only told they were having twins. Ceryni looking so much like his father now serves as a senator for Y'Sad following in his father's footsteps. The Blond One Found out they were pregnant with Il'Sirus while she was at the compound on Dantooine, Adrianna made the special trip home to ensure that Il'Sirus Fiore was born at home on Y'Sad. The little girl was so very attached to her Papa that when he died, that the man she became attached to was her Uncle Elias. The Adopted One An orphan by the name of Sevorah Monteverdi found on the streets of Y'Sad in an alley, she was taken in by Prince Methias and Princess Adrianna. She's grown up with them as Princess Sevorah Monteverdi and has been treated as one of the Royal family. The Last of the Prince's children Ithiel IV and Malikar, The last of the children born to the Prince and Princess of Y'Sad. He wanted 10 children, however since he was murdered by the Sith Mistress when his wife Adrianna was pregnant she was unable to give him the 10 children he so dearly wished to have. The Son Based on a Lie Coren Starkiller was raised by Princess Adrianna as Prince Methias' son. She gave birth to him in secret and raised him as Prince Coren Fiore. It came to light when he was 19 years old that he was in fact the son of Sith Lord Xander Starkiller. The Grandchildren The Prince's and The Wingless One's Grandchildren The Grocery List Yes, unfortunately little Eri'Anya was born to Coren Starkiller and Niamh Cullen . One of the castle guards, The little girl was born to a man that did not want her and had originally considered her 'a grocery list.' Since then though he has realized that he loves little Eri'Anya Starkiller and has taken on the responsibility as her father. Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Royalty Category:Families